


You actually did it!

by Corginotfound



Category: thedreamteam
Genre: Death, Geirgenotfound, M/M, Suicide, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, friends - Freeform, sapnap - Freeform, thedreamteam - Freeform, tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corginotfound/pseuds/Corginotfound
Summary: Both Dream and George met up, but it didn't go as planned..





	1. You actually did it

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second one i made, it has more violence in it..
> 
> TW!!  
> Suicide  
> Abuse
> 
> Chapter 4 is where the ViOlEnCe happens just so y'all know
> 
> Also if Dream Or George feel like this is a bad part of there friendship i can take this down, i don't mind if i'm gonna take this down i just don't want to effect their friendship in anyway.
> 
> if you feel uncomfortable in any way in between reading this, please do or read something else, this was for fun and i don't want to make anyone grossed out or annoy anyone. enjoy!
> 
> Chapter 2 is nice, you would like it
> 
> (also my english and grammar is absolutely horrible so please correct me:)

"YOU ACTUALLY DID IT!!" Dream shouted after George won a round of bedwars

"oh god it was so hard" George whined

"i told you, you would win"

"no you didn't, you said i was gonna lose, the heck is wrong with you?"

"i didn't say that, i have a clip of me saying that"

"oh so you think i was going to say i didn't win?"

"well yea you always disagree with me"

"oh my god your so annoying"

"how am i annoying?"

"can we stop fighting?"

"well you started i-"

"STOP"

the call went silent

"w- why'd you shout?"

"you wouldn't stop fighting, i had to"

Dream sighed and answered with:

"i gotta go"

"your not mad. are you? i didn't do anything i just wanted to-"

Dream disconnected from the call and stepped away from his PC, a small light, lit up on his phone as he walked towards it.

it was a message from George

he picked his phone up and decided to read it but not answer

'can we call again? i'll make it up to you'

He lied, he started typing on his phone, got a snack from the fridge and walked over to his PC

George had already started a discord call and Dream had joined

"i'm sorry Dream"

"why are you sorry? it was my fault i should have d-"

"are you eating?"

"yea, why? is it a problem?"

"no no. continue"

"it was my fault i should have done something"

"i shouted at you, i shouldn't have done that i-"

"its ok, its ok George. but you said you'll make it up to me, how?"

"well...i kinda.. sort of booked tickets to florida"

"WHEN?!?"

"whoa whoa whoa chill"

"sorry, but when did you book them?"

"a week ago.."

"and you didn't tell me?"

"it was suppose to be a surprise for you but i didn't want to make you mad so i told you"

"tell me next time ok?"

"alright fine, oh shit"

"what?"

"where am i going to stay?"

"you booked them, not me"

"can i stay at your place?"

"hell no y-"

"i can sleep on the floor, i don't mind"

"the couch? i don't want you to be uncomfortable"

"yea thats ok, don't go to my room and do random things k? i don't want that"

"what kind of question is that? of course i will"

"george"

"i'm kidding i'm kidding"

"pff good, when are you coming?"

"tomorrow"

"TOMORROW?"

"yea.. sorry"

"oh no its fine i just gotta go for a bit"

"wher-"

Dream quickly disconnected the call and rushed over to the living room, plates and energy drinks and tissues was scattered everywhere on the floor, he picked them up and put the dishes on the sink, the tissues in the garbage and the energy drinks in the garbage. he has done the dishes and vacuums the floor and rooms just to impress George. He was mad at George for not telling him sooner but there was nothing he could do.

He went back to his Pc, went on discord and called George

"yo wassup"

"oh- hey Dream"

"Hi, you wanna get on? Sapnap is live and i'm in the mood to torchere him" 

"your so rude, and also yes"

"Great"

They both get on and log on into Minecraft, they join Sapnap's game and they join his call

"Hey Sapnap"

"when did you get here? and also hi"

"idiot..i just got on"

"oh nice, wait is george in the call? it says he's there"

"yea he joined"

Dream started punching Sapnap's character 

"can you stop? and also karl is joining"

"Hello" George said, trying to not disturb there conversation

"oh hey George, first time you join the call and dont start screaming, im impressed"

"oh shut up sapnap"

They play for hours and hours until Dream starts to get tired, he tells them that he is gonna get off and go to bed

"yo dream you good? your yawning so much a cant even hear you talk properly"

"yea yea im fine im just really tired"

"then go to bed if your so tired, anyways im coming to your place tomorrow so i dont want you tired"

"wait what?" sapnap says all confused

"oh we didnt tell you? im traveling tomorrow, to see dream"

The chat was spamming so much with so much excitment

'DNF?'  
'IS THIS REAL?'  
'DREAMNOTFOUND CONFIRMED?'  
'OMG THERE MEETING!!!'

sapnap reads one of the messages from chat out loud

"pff dream, someone just said 'dreamnotfound confirmed?'"

"mayb- oh ahha"

"wha- oh nevermind"

"dream go to bed i know your tired, stop hiding it" sapnap says in a very quiet tone

"do you HAVE to go to bed now?" george replys

"yes i am tired and you also told me to go to bed"

"yes true i just want to talk more"

"well im tired so.."

"its fine, you can go to bed, goodnight dream"

Dream sighs and replies with:

"you know i'll see you, in real life, tomorrow"

"yea i know that"

"so..i'll see you later?"

"i'll see you later" george repeats


	2. you actually did it!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they finished there call on discord and dream went to bed, he woke up in this place he had never seen before, it looked nice. george was there, they had a good time together
> 
> then he woke up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dream has a bit of a crush on george. hope y'all like it.
> 
> oh and also i lied, the violence isn't in this, its just dreams, dream. hope y'all like it
> 
> enjoy :)

"So..i'll see you later?"

"i'll see you later"

Dream disconnected the call and rushed over to bed. He was tired, but he wanted to go to bed and end the day just to see George tomorrow. 

He slept peacefully. He then woke up in this random place, it looks like he was in a forest, the trees were bright blue the the sky was dark. there was this guy behind a tree. At first dream didn't know who it was, he slowly approached the random creature until he saw him. It was George. He was sitting on a bench watching the sun go down. he went over to George and sat down. George looked sad. he went over to him and sat down and leaned his head on George's shoulder. George looked at Dream in the eye, Dream looked back. They got a bit closer and Dream finally said: 

"the sun looks nice right?"

"yea it does"

"so..what are you doing here?"

he didn't answer back.

the area was dead silent, no noise came from the trees or any animal

"You wanna go closer to the sea?"

"sure"

they both stood up and walked towards the dock near the sea.

Dream sighed

"you look tired George, your not talking much"

"i had a long day, i didnt get to rest"

"lay on me"

"what?"

"lay on me George"

"its fine i could just go ge-"

"George, lay on me, its fine"

"your fine with it?"

"george you never have to ask me, i am here for you"

George stood up and faced Dream, he sat down on dreams lap but george's chest was on dreams and he hugged him tightly

George whispered

"i love you dream"

He heard him

"i love you"

That silence between them was nice, it wasn't awkward but they enjoyed the moment


	3. you actually did it..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream wakes up.
> 
> he meets george the next day.
> 
> both of them stream and george gets annoyed at dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has no violence, i lied again. sorry LMAO
> 
> this is a bit sweet and a bit of fighting
> 
> the violence PROBABLY happens in chapter 4
> 
> enjoy :)

Dream woke up

He forgot that he was meeting george and went over to his bathroom, he was wearing a white vest and light brown shorts. His hair was a bit fluffy. He washed his face and went down stares to see a taxi outside the window. He forgot that george was coming. He rushed up stares again and got a shirt from his closet and wasn't bothered to get pants. Today was the day. he sighed and went back down stares to see george walking towards the door.

once dream opened the door, he ran and hugged george so tight he might of stopped breathing for a second. He was happy, and so was george..

"DREAM!"

"OH MY GOD, GEORGE"

"I MISSED YOU"

"dude its been one day"

"yea i know i just- i didn't know what to say"

"oh same"

"so....can i come in"

"for sure, for sure"

he came into the house and laid on the floor

"George there is a sofa here, why are you there"

"its more comfortable on the ground"

"alright fine"

Dream went over to george's suitcase and put it in the living room wondering where to put it

"george, if you're gonna sleep on the sofa, where do i put this?"

"oh"

"its fine, i'll put it in my room

"but you said i could sleep on the floor on the couch. Not your room"

"you can stay in my room, its fine"

"but you said i ca-"

"now i say you can, george"

"alright thanks"

"so i'll put your stuff in the bathroom?"

"put it anywhere, i don't mind"

"yea, i'll be back"

Dream goes up-stares and puts george's clothes in the bathroom, he gets george's PC and puts it on a spare desk in his room and goes back down stares

"your PC is setup george"

"how did you manage to open my suitcase? it has a lock, what the fuck dream"

"the password is in between the zip, someone has trouble remembering apparently"

"oh be quite dream"

"i could start streaming but i'm tired"

"you just got here, why would you want to start streaming"

"have you seen twitter? everyone thinks we are lying, thats why"

"alright fine, don't take long tho"

"is 4-5 hours ok?"

"thats- yea thats fine"

"oh, thanks"

"this is your house to george, never ask"

"thank you clay"

george went up stares and saw his whole setup ready as if he never touched it, he got the camera setup and started streaming

"Hey chat"

The whole chat was spamming because they saw that george wasn't in his usual room

'OMG IS HE IN DREAMS HOUSE?'  
'THAT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE HIS HOUSE'  
'oh wow very pog george'  
'WHERE IS DREAM?'  
'CALL DREAM TO COME'

"DREAM!" he shouted

"oh sorry cha-"

"george what do you want"

"NO NO NO DON'T COME IN IM STREAMING"

Dream stood there, one foot into the room. the chat was taking billions of pictures and posting them on twitter

George got a notification on his phone, someone tagged his in a picture one of them sent

"imma turn my camera off, i want dream to come in"

"DREAM!! COME IN I TURNED MY CAMERA OFF"

"are you sure? also stop shouting, chat is getting annoyed"

"alright fine but go to my stream, my camera is off"

"is it?"

"check"

"oh it is, i'm coming, don't turn it on though or i'm gonna kill you"

"what if i do"

"then your gonna face the consequences"

"like what?"

"can you shut up and continue your stream"

"ok ok, sorry"

George turned around and started talking with chat while dream walked into the room with his phone, he was watching the stream just to make sure george didn't turn on his face cam. Dream sat on his bed while watching george stream.

"george you look weird with that shirt"

"i don't need to be reminded thank you very much"

"also your doing it wrong, you have to put the-"

"Dream, i know what i'm doing"

"no you don't you have to-"

"i know what i'm doing dre-"

"YOUR DOING IT WRONG GEORGE"

the room went silent

"d- dream?"

"what george"

"you know what, chat its getting late i'm gonna end the stream"

"you streamed for 1 hour george, you didn't even sta-"

"bye chat"

George ended the stream and walked out the room, dream followed him

"can you stop following me"

"no i'm sorry geor-"

"Stop. following. me"

"ok ok, gosh george"

"i'm leaving the house, i'll be back"

Dream sighed

"alright, don't come late thoug-"

"i'm coming when i want to"

he sighed again

"alright fine"

George left the house and a taxi was already at the door, dream went back inside and started streaming, he apologized to the chat and started playing Minecraft with karl and sapnap

"oh hey sapnap"

"hi- is george ok?"

"yea yea he's fine, i feel bad"

"what did you do?" Karl joined the call

"i didn't do anything, also hey karl"

"i hope he's fine" sapnap added

"lets stop talking about this and start"

They played for hours and dream started to forget that george left the house, dream muted his mic in the call and on stream while doing a 30 minute building competition in Minecraft and george came back into the house

"hello dream- and you streaming?"

"yea i am"

"can chat hear or see me?"

"no i muted, we're doing a competition, you wanna join?"

"no"

"but why? we are-"

"i said i don't want to"

"alright alright, you can watch me if you want"

"i'll just watch"

another hour came by and george was there still watching dream, dream's mic and stream was still on mute, so chat couldn't hear anything. It was 10:00 and he was tired

"i might end the stream now"

The chat was spamming goodbye

"bye dream" karl said in a soft tone

"bye stream, bye chat, bye dream"

You could see sapnap's character crouching up and down while jumping and hitting the air

Dream ended the stream but continued to make a tower in Minecraft, the house was quiet though, patches was sleeping and george was still watching until george broke the silence

"dream?"

Dream quickly turned around

"yes?, can i help you with anything?"

"can i...can i sit on your lap?"

"of course, come"

George stood up while dream pushed his chair backwards to let george come, he sat on dream just like how he did in his dream, chest on chest, george's cheeks on dreams shoulders  
and and stomaches touching each other, dream continued to play while george started to sleep

Dream turned his head and looked and george

"george are you o-, oh..your sleeping" he started to whisper

Dream tried to carry george and place him in the bed

"oh for fucks sake, your so heavy"

"alright there"

dream sat next to george while sliding his hand into george's hair to fix it

"i'm gonna join you alright? i'm just gonna close everything and i'm gonna be with you"

He stood up and walked up to his computer to close all the tabs and shut it off, after he was done the room was pitch black. he walked over to george and curled up next to him, put his hand into george's stomach and went to bed.

"i love you so much george" he whispered, he was not expecting an answer

"i love you too, dream"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ending was sweet. chapter 4 will come in a bit
> 
> hopefully lmao
> 
> imma do in when i can
> 
> 'for chapter 4, parts of it will have dream pushing and pulling and punching george, if you guys dont feel comfortable with it, feel free to not read anymore :>. Maybe george would die idk, depends on my mood and how long i would want it to be'

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter has nothing to to with abuse or suicide btw
> 
> (also chapter 2)
> 
> get ready for the next one if you are looking for things like that :>
> 
> chapter two is coming, just not now
> 
> pff also i have no motivation to finish this so imma try when i am in the mood


End file.
